Woman in Black
|season = 1 |number = 22 |image = 122 Woman in Black.jpg |airdate = May 18, 2012 |writer = David Greenwalt Jim Kouf |director = Norberto Barba |guests = Bree Turner as Rosalee Calvert Claire Coffee as Adalind Schade Brian Tee as Akira Kimura Scott Morgan as Nathaniel Adams Robert Blanche as Franco M E Mastrantonio as Kelly Burkhardt |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = |literary = Briar Rose |previous = |next = }} " " is the twenty-second episode of Season 1, the twenty-second episode overall and the Season 1 finale of Grimm. It first aired on May 18, 2012 on NBC. Synopsis The former Hexenbiest Adalind Schade shows up at Juliette Silverton's veterinary clinic with her pet black cat, whom she says has been acting sluggishly and seems sick. She mentions that she and Hank Griffin have broken up and that Nick does not seem to like her, and asks Juliette not to mention this to him. Juliette says the cat seems ok but she would rather keep it overnight to be sure. During the examination the cat straches her hand. We can see that it is no ordinary cat as its eyes are entirely black and its tongue is fluorescent yellow. Nick and Hank are in their office looking at a picture of Akira Kimura and discussing the tattoo on his face. Nick tells Hank that he is not only involved with the killers from Three Coins in a Fuchsbau but is also a suspect in his own parent's murder. Akira Kimura shows up at a private investigators office looking into what happened to his former associates. The Private Eye says that the police found 3 gold coins within the stomach of a victim, but that these were gone when the body arrived at the morgue. He shows him pictures of Nick, Hank, Monroe and Renard, but seems pretty sure that Renard has the coins. He asks to be cut into the deal. Instead Kimura murders him and takes the evidence. A mysterious woman in black is seen spying on him from the shadows. Kimura attacks Captain Renard in his home after ransacking it and murdering his housekeeper. He knocks Renard unconscious, and then interrogates him at knife point. He does not seem to believe Renard when he tells him they lost the coins. The interrogation is interrupted when Sergeant Wu and a couple of other officers arrive at the door, supposedly because Hank asked them to check on the Captain. Kimura escapes, but Hank and Nick easily identify him from Renard's description. They track him to a hotel room, where a man at the desk says that Kimura checked in that morning, paying cash for 3 days. They break into the room but find the woman in black instead of Kimura. After a brief fight (in which she displays impressive strength, and agility, and kicks Sergeant Wu off a balcony onto his patrol car), she escapes. Nick talks to Monroe, telling him that Kimura has pictures of both of them and that he may need help bringing him down. He wants to catch this dangerous killer himself rather than kill or arrest him, so that he can interrogate him "Grimm-style". Monroe helps him look through books and prepare an arrow containing a sedative strong enough to incapacitate the Schakal. Nick goes home and sees Juliette, who says she is not in the mood to cook and has made reservations for dinner. (Actually a set of reservations in each of their names, so they could choose to be late if they like.) Nick notices the bandage on her hand and asks how it happened. When she admits that she was scratched by a cat owned by Adalind. Nick freaks out and insists that she go to the hospital. They get into an argument and Juliette insists that Nick explain what his problem with Adalind is. He says she is a witch, which Juliette clearly does not buy. Nick finally decides to tell her the whole truth, and takes her to the trailer in order to do so. She does not believe his stories and walks out of the trailer as Nick excitedly, explains who and what he is and what he does. He catches up to her outside in the rain where she says he needs to talk to someone about this, but not her. Before going home Nick asks that she come with him to one more place so that his story can be confirmed. They stop by Monroe's home. Monroe is taken by suprise and initially does not want to confirm anything. When he sees the scratch and hears that it was Adalind's cat he agrees to cooperate. He tells Julliette to prepare herself, turns around, and changes. While he is facing the other way, Juliette faints before she sees him transform. They rush her to the hospital. The doctors are not sure what is wrong. They say that cat scratches are not usually dangerous and the problem could be an unrelated infection, but that it is best to test the cat. Nick leaves and gets the cat with Monroe from Juliette's vetrinarian office, but takes it to Rosalee Calvert's apothecary instead of the hospital. She says they will try to figure out what is wrong by testing the cat but may need to test Juliette in order to be of any use. At the hospital Juliette suddenly awakes with her eyes having turned black like the cat that had scratched her. Nick stops by Adalind's home to find her gone and everything missing, except for the bowl of half-drank milk she gave her cat. Nick returns home and finds Kimura. He fails to shoot him with the crossbow and the two engage in hand to hand fighting. Nick manages to subdue him, fueled by his anger over the murder of his parents, but the mysterious woman in black shows up. She dodges his attacks and kicks him away then kills Kimura with a knife. Nick points his gun at her but she calls him Nicky and he is shocked to recognize her as his "dead" mother. Images Kimura threatens Renard.png|Kimura with a knife to Renard's throat 122-Hank guns.png|Hank with guns at his house 122-Juliette-black eyes.png|Juliette in the hospital with black eyes Kelly burkhardt1.jpg|Kelly Burkhardt (a.k.a. The Woman in Black). Akira kimura3.jpg|Akria Kimura threatens Renard. Adalind schade 1.jpg|Adalind with her cat Majique. Videos Promo scenes Wesen *Schakal *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Hexenbiest (former) Production Notes *Bree Turner (Rosalee Calvert) was credited as a "special guest star.' *Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio (Kelly Burkhardt) was credited last and separately at the end of the episode. *Flashbacks (not including regulars) ** Kate Burton (Marie Kessler) and Danny Hernandez (Hulda). ** Eric Edelstein (Oleg Stark). ** Titus Welliver (Farley Kolt). ** Danielle Panabaker (Ariel Eberhart). ** Roger Bart (Konstantin Brinkerhoff). Continuity * Kelly Burkhardt is revealed to be living. Trivia *Nathaniel Adams's hotel room number was 122, the episode number. *This episode also didn't feature any new Wesen. Unanswered Questions *What will happen to Juliette? *How is Kelly Burkhardt still alive? *Is Reed Burkhardt still alive? *Did Adalind Schade regain her Hexenbiest powers?